


"Rendezvous" (The Mansion Part 2)

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Impossible, M/M, Merlin AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thinks he’s safe from Arthur’s wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Rendezvous" (The Mansion Part 2)

Part of the Mansion Series. [Read Part One here](859173).

* * *

 

An hour after Arthur had given up searching for Merlin he returned to his room. Merlin slowly crept out of his hiding place and tiptoed back to his chambers. Technically he was a servant but Merlin was practically adopted by Gaius, the family doctor, so he had a nice small room of his own. He didn’t stay in the servant quarters with the others.  
  
Merlin’s room was on the opposite side of the Mansion—far, far away from Arthur’s; so he’d figured that by the time he’d returned to his space Arthur would be long asleep.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Merlin opened his door and found a tall blond figure waiting for him on the other side. Merlin panicked but he couldn’t run away, where would he go? It was late.  
  
“You’ve made it damn well impossible to find you in this house, Merlin,” Arthur said, his voice uncompromising and unsympathetic.  
  
“Sire, I was simply out running some errands for Gaius,” Merlin replied. He had a habit of calling Arthur ‘sire’ when he was afraid. Secretly he’d also imagined being pinned to the bed as Arthur had his way with him and calling him that special name then also.  
  
“At 2 am?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“The pharmacy is open twenty-four hours,” Merlin replied. It was a good enough excuse.  
  
The conversation was interrupted when Arthur’s phone beeped and he looked up at Merlin. “You’re lucky, Merlin, just been saved by the bell.” Arthur scoffed as he repeated Merlin’s statement sarcastically. “The pharmacy is open twenty-four hours.” He walked away and headed towards the back entrance of the Mansion evidently for a late night rendezvous.  
  
“Apparently, you are too,” Merlin uttered to himself before closing his bedroom door and throwing himself on his bed—he hadn’t been successful, after all.

* * *

~TBC


End file.
